


true westerosi

by Magali_Dragon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkwardness, Dorks in Love, Drinking Games, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, No Plot/Plotless, new girl inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magali_Dragon/pseuds/Magali_Dragon
Summary: Jon and Dany are complete dorks who live together, who love each other, and who will never-ever-never share that information.  Until a friendly drinking game becomes something more.New Girl AU basically
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 106
Kudos: 523





	true westerosi

**Author's Note:**

> I started and stopped this fic about 20 times in the last six or seven months, mostly because I couldn't figure out what I wanted it to be. Then the most glorious fic ever by [NorthernLights37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernLights37/works) which was a [New Girl remix ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463181) spurred me to finish it, so I was up all yesterday and today working on it and here it is. I couldn't wait to share, because it was so fun to write and I really needed it (my grandfather died of COVID a few days ago and I've been feeling weird about it because we weren't close but it's still strange).
> 
> Anyway, you don't need to know about New Girl to understand this, but True American is the drinking game no one knows the rules to and this is the Westeros version. There is also a scene from Friends thrown in here for good measure, can you spot it? (wink wink)
> 
> Enjoy :)

Jon Snow had a problem.

It was a problem of epic proportions. The biggest problem anyone anywhere could ever face. It consumed him, every second of every day. He couldn't sleep. He could barely eat. He could hardly even work. Which was a problem because he was a bartender, so yeah, he really should be pay attention when making drinks. Some people got touchy when he fucked them up. He lay awake all day thinking of his problem, wondering how best to address it, wondering if maybe he could just _will_ it all away. If he thought hard enough, dreamed and wished and hoped and gods, even if he _prayed_ , could the problem just _go the fuck away._

Thing was, the problem couldn't go away. The problem lived with him.

The problem had silver hair the color of the moon's glow when it was full in the nighttime sky. The problem had violet eyes that shimmered like amethysts. The problem had a smile that could bring light to the darkest of hearts. The problem was a _fucking elementary school teacher._ She was sweet, kind, and probably did not step on ants because she was too busy helping them find their way home. The problem wore bright colors that drew all to her, friend and foe alike, and to his knowledge the problem _never_ got angry. Well, the problem did get angry, but you know what? If the problem was angry at you, then you needed to figure your shit out because you must be a fucking piece of shit anyway if you dared to anger _the problem._

The problem had a name.

_Daenerys Targaryen._

The problem lived with him, in a four-bedroom loft that was entirely too small for the sheer size of the personalities that lived within its walls. It was fine when it was just him, his cousin Robb, Robb's best friend Theon, and his friend Sam Tarly. Until Sam decided to go and get _married_ and they needed another to help with the astronomical rent their shithead landlord decided to charge them. Of course, Tyrion Lannister really didn't care about rent, he was just doing the bidding of Lannister Real Estate Holdings. They got a good deal on the place anyway, because he had saved Tyrion's drunk ass from falling into Blackwater Bay one evening.

Technically there were six, if you included the direwolves. Well, _huskies_ if you weren't in the know. On the rental application they were huskies. Huskies on steroids, because they were actually giant wolves, Ghost and Grey Wind. Grey Wind liked to rip the shit out of any shoes left unattended as well as impregnate several dogs in the building—almost getting them evicted twice— while Ghost was silent as his namesake, far better trained. He was also not averse to the female persuasion but had manners when it came to the ladyfolk.

Which was how when _the problem_ showed up on their doorstep one afternoon to interview for the spare bedroom they'd posted on Tywin's List, he knew it would be a _problem._ Because Ghost had instantly taken to her and he _never_ took that fast to _anyone_.

Although Robb thought it was awesome because when Jon's girlfriend showed up that evening, Ghost had snapped at her when she tried to pet him and then when she found out that a woman would be taking the room across the hall from her boyfriend, that had been the start of another epic fight which resulted in a breakup of approximately six months, before he called her one drunken night and they hooked back up.

_Because of the problem._

The problem had shown up with a boyfriend, a boyfriend _he hated_ and so to get back at her, in some weird twisted way, he'd called Ygritte.

And now Jon Snow had finally put a name on the overall problem that _the problem_ had created.

He was fucking head over heels, stab himself in the heart for her, give up a kidney, wanted to make babies, get down on one knee and propose, marry her and love her forever and protect her and all that other happy ending bullshit... _love_.

With the problem.

Who was his roommate.

And kind of his best friend.

Jon Snow was in love with Daenerys Targaryen.

"Well no fucking shit!" Robb screamed at him when he finally admitted it—verbally—to his cousin. Robb threw an empty beer can at his head, before issuing a warning. "I swear to the old gods and the new Jon Snow, if you fuck this up and we have to get another roommate, I will kill you. I'm _tired_ of finding new roommates!"

They had gone through a series of really bad ones after Sam had left. Until Dany showed up. _Perfect Dany._

"It's fine," Jon said, sullen, staring up at his ceiling, wondering how his life had come to this. He had become a stereotypical character from some fanboy's wet dream. A brooding, never-happy, self-sacrificing cardboard cutout. All he needed was a bad writing team to craft him an ending where he never got what he wanted and lost everything that meant anything to him. He sighed, forcing himself to sit up, propping himself on his elbows. "I'll be fine."

"You better be." Robb crossed his arms over his chest, frowning. He scratched at his scruffy beard, blue eyes narrowing in realization of a Very Important Fact. "What are you going to do about Ygritte?"

"What about her?"

"You still seeing her even though you're in love with another woman?"

 _When you put it like that, sounds really bad._ He winced. "I should probably break up with her." He glanced at his watch. Fuck. "In fact, she's coming over soon. Probably in like an hour. I'll do it then."

Robb nodded. He made a noncommittal sound and turned, flinging open the door to Jon's room and stepping into the hall. to the average person, he was probably just going to go down the hall to _his_ room, but this was not an average loft. And none of them were normal. He cupped his hands over his mouth and made a strange bird sound, before bellowing. "Code Red! Code Red! All hands-on deck! This is _not_ a drill!"

It was like a world war had begun. Or Aegon the Conqueror had returned from the grave. Sounds of doors opening and slamming filled the industrial space, while Jon remained motionless on his bed, watching the flurry of activity through his open door. It was amusing to him, how they all behaved. Then again, it was not without prior experience in these matters. Theon shouted about locking windows, blowing by at a sprint while holding up the board they used on the glass doors to the balcony when bad storms came in off the bay.

Grey Wind howled, skittering on two back paws as he danced down the hallway to find a place to hide. Robb ran back and forth a few times; Jon was not sure, but it appeared he was dragging the TV into his room. He ran back out with Theon and then he was pretty sure they were hiding the game system. With the interactive bow and arrows. _Good call_. He watched in particular, as Dany shouted about whether they knew where the video was. He winced. _The video._

Dany had recorded him about six months after she moved in, with a video of him moping around after Ygritte dumped him, to use and show him the horror show he had become in the event he ever thought about getting back with her again. He'd stupidly done so and now he guessed they wanted it as backup. "It's in secret location F!" Theon shouted.

"What the _fuck_ is that?" he yelled.

The Problem appeared in his doorway, a flurry of sparkles and silver and purple. "Never you mind!" she shouted. She ran off, yelling about how it wasn't there, so perhaps it was actually in Secret Location B.

"Check your map!" Robb shouted.

"I did!"

"There's a map?" he yelled. Why didn't he know these things? They never told him anything.

" _Shut up!_ " all three of them yelled, Grey Wind barking in agreement.

The next sight was Dany running into her room, holding her basket of knitting needles and yarn. "I’ve got the garroting equipment! Do we think she'll do anything else? Quick! The knives! Hide the knives!"

"Her aim is terrible with knives, it's the hardware to watch out for, where's that shitty vase Sansa got me last year?"

"She broke it the last time he tried to dump her skinny ass."

"She ruins everything!"

"At least he's finally got some balls on him this time."

"So what prompted it?"

"Dunno." _Lies,_ Jon sighed. Robb of course knew the true reason. He would of course, not tell anyone, not even Theon. It didn't seem to matter though, whatever the reason he was going to have to break up with Ygritte. He supposed he could just tell her that the relationship had run its course. It sort of had already. She was not interested in marriage or babies, and he certainly wasn't either.

_Only with Dany._

_Fuck_ , he inwardly cursed. He closed his eyes tight. He had to get a grip. This was ridiculous. It was like he was sixteen and a green boy, not twenty-eight and you know, having a real job with real responsibilities and real problems.

_Like being in love with his best friend and roommate._

Dany ran back into her room, this time with the knife block from the kitchen. He sighed again, calling out. "You all are being very dramatic."

A moment later, Robb appeared, and snorted, pointing to the faded scar on Jon's upper arm, peeking out from the sleeve of his black t-shirt. Jon glanced at it, already knowing where he was going with this. "The arrow she shot in you last time begs to disagree."

"That was my fault, I shouldn't have broken up with her with weapons around." Rookie mistake when it came to Ygritte Wilde. Wasn't the first time he'd been injured because of her anger. Probably wouldn't be the last, if he was going to be honest with himself. He'd never been able to get out of her pull. Started when he met her at a military summer camp for _wayward youth_ when he was sixteen and now over a decade later, through several deployments with the Westerosi Army, a stint with the elite ranger unit at the Wall, and his move down south after his medical discharge, seemed he was still stuck in her orbit.

Dany flew to the door, her pale cheeks flushed pink, silver braids in a fountain-like bun knotted on the top of her head. He noted that she was wearing a t-shirt that said: _Ms. Targaryen's JAM-bo-ree!_ with dancing dragons holding jars of jam aloft. He glanced at something sparkling, eyes closing briefly to see she was wearing a pink skirt with rainbow sparkles all over it. _She has no idea she is like a walking cartoon character._ "So, you're breaking up with Ygritte again? Scoop please. What prompted this?"

Theon appeared next to her, trying to take a peek down her shirt, but Robb punched him in the solar plexus, their lecherous friend wheezing. "He's _breaking up_ with her like he has all those other times. Give it six weeks."

"Bet?" Robb asked.

"You're on."

"I win, you name your firstborn child The Big One."

"Fine, but if I win, you have to run naked down the street screaming ‘Theon is the best lover in the Seven Kingdoms’."

“Deal.”

He shook his head, unsure how either one of these things had to do with him breaking up with his girlfriend. He swung his legs over the side of his bed, hands gripping the edge, very aware that now Dany was in his room, picking up his dirty socks from the floor. He frowned, his cheeks turning pink above his dark beard. He scratched at his head, sending curls into further disarray. "I can do that."

"Clearly you cannot, otherwise they would be in the hamper." She opened his closet, sighing. Her shoulders slumped, disappointed. She wagged one of his socks at him. "You should be ashamed Jon snow. You were a military man! And also a slob."

He smiled, falling back onto the bed again, hands folding over his abdomen. "Aye, what's one got to do with the other?"

"One would think you would take better care of your space."

"Or one would think that after years of having to keep everything in order, color-coded, hung, and all that shit, I'm finally rebelling."

"Possible." She began to tidy up his closet. For some reason he did not find this odd at all; she had been living with them now for two years and in those two years he was pretty sure he had fallen more in love with her than he had the moment she walked in the door. She had been so cute, with big glasses that made her purple eyes like giant sparkling orbs. There was glitter on her cheek. A pipe cleaner braided in her hair. She had asked for Theon, who was the one who had submitted the ad.

_”Weird name for a girl”, she said. She grinned at him, pointing to his flannel, eyes widening. “I have that same shirt!”_

And then she’d moved in, she’d been in the middle of a breakup with some dick named Drogo, and somehow in all of the whirlwind that was Daenerys Targaryen, he found himself behind his bar making her strawberry daquiris and going to the convenience store nearby to get her favorite mint chocolate chip ice cream and staying awake listening to her singing off-key to Broadway musical soundtracks and entertaining her with funny voices as they became characters in a cartoon whenever they went out.

She was the only one who didn’t make fun of him for being as cheap as he was—despite having a trust fund courtesy of his wealthy family—or really go after him for being a bartender when he was only one credit short of getting a law degree. Or even…

"Jon? Jon? JON!"

He blinked, refocusing on the vision of sparkles before him. She was snapping her fingers right in front of his glazed eyes, her smooth forehead creased in a frown. "Huh?"

"You just went somewhere else for a moment."

 _To the past, it's fine._ He was about to say so when the front door opened, a shrill Northern-accented voice calling out. "Crow!"

"Danger, danger!" Theon hissed, racing out of the living room to his room, slamming the door behind him. If possible, the entire place went silent. Even Grey Wind was nowhere to be found. Jon glanced over to see Ghost's tail swishing into Dany's room. He grit his teeth. _Traitor._

Dany smiled, sympathetic. She looked around the room a moment and then scooped up a few of his jeans that had belts still hung through the loops. She pursed her lips, that mind whizzing about, her violet eyes darting around the room some more. She shrugged, whispering. "She could strangle you with these, although I suppose if she wants to kill you, she'll find a way to do it.”

He wanted to laugh, but it was probably more true than funny when it came to Ygritte.

The Code Red appeared in his door frame, hands on her hips. She appeared to have just come from training, her red hair done in a tight braided bun at the base of her neck, her military fatigues stained with dirt and dust. She glared at him, her green eyes glowering. There was a chill in the air, no doubt swept in with her. He had never met anyone colder than her, although he supposed his cousin Sansa came in a very close second. At least Ghost tolerated Sansa. He tried to smile. "Hey Ygritte."

"What are you doing in here?" she asked, snapping at Dany. Her arms crossed over her chest. Her face pinched in a sneer. He cocked his head. Sometimes he wondered if he was only ever with her because he had been a stupid fucking teenager and he was too weak to fend her off when she turned her attentions on him. "Shouldn't you be teaching children ABCs or dancing in the forest with the fairies?"

"I prefer dragons, honestly."

Ygritte zeroed in on the pile of clothes in Dany's arms. Her eyes widened, nostrils flaring. "What are you doing with his clothes?"

He was about to make a comment about how Dany was just bringing in his laundry, when The Problem beamed, those fairy-like features shining, rainbows almost shooting out around her halo of silver braids, that damn smile lighting up the room, and her curvy hips sashaying as she sidled around Ygritte, making sure to toss a cheeky eyebrow lift in his direction. "Taking them to my Jon Snow shrine. I like to sleep with them next to me so he's with me always, didn't you know?" She winked at him, reaching to flick her skirt up slightly, giving the both of them a look at her pink bicycle shorts under the skirt. "See you later Jon." She arched that brow again, her eyelashes fluttering. "You still taking your shower at five today?” She dropped her voice, eyes widening. “I'll be waiting."

He almost passed out.

And not because the second the door shut Ygritte almost had her hands around his throat, shouting about if he was cheating her with the _Valyrian slut_ she was going to murder him. _Alright, that's it!_ He fended her off, shouting at her that that's what she always was like, Dany was just kidding, she was such a jealous insecure woman, it was a total turn off. She shouted back at him how he was a weak piece of shit. They argued and he dodged a few attempts of her to throw things at him, but kudos to his roommates for hiding most of the dangerous items.

It didn’t quite go the way he thought it should have gone, then again, he didn't realize that he was going to break up with her when he woke up that morning. All he got out of it was a broken lip, from the smack she'd laid on him before she stormed out of the room, screaming that he was going to pay. He had no doubt she'd likely get back at him somehow. He'd let Tormund know, just in case Ygritte showed up at the bar to cause mayhem.

"Bye!" he shouted.

"Fuck you!" she screamed. "Fucking Crow!"

"That's not an insult anymore and you know it!"

The door slammed, one of the pictures on the wall falling to a crash. All the doors to the other rooms slowly opened. Theon ran out first to check the damage. He had a notepad and a pen. "One picture," he muttered, glancing at the glass that Grey Wind was sniffing. He noted the chair that she'd tried to hurl his way and ended up kicking into the wall, causing some of the grout from the brick wall to come loose. "Wall...just a cut on the lip? Fuck, I for sure thought she was going to punch you in the eye."

"Can still happen."

They all paused, at the sound of metal and glass crunching. Ghost and Grey Wind ran to the window, peeking down at the street. Robb winced. "Uh oh, I know that sound. Thanks to Jeyne Westerling in eleventh-grade."

Dany wandered over first to assess the damage, scratching Ghost's ears. "Hmm, Jon it seems she is destroying your Jeep."

"What!?" He raced to the window, pushing it open and staring out to see Ygritte with a crowbar from her car, beating the shit out of a black Jeep Wrangler parked in front of the building. He sighed, relieved. "Hey Ygritte!"

She looked up, holding the crowbar aloft. "What?"

"That's not my car! My car's down the street!"

Robb punched him and Theon slapped him upside the head, Dany just sighing. "Shut the fuck up man," his cousin warned.

He closed the window, figuring he'd just let her exert her issues out. If it got really bad, he'd call in to his friend Edd or Grenn who were police officers to go check on her. He sent a text to Val, one of her squadronmates and a friend of theirs from their _wayward teen_ camp—aka juvenile detention— suggesting she check in on Ygritte. All he got was a series of middle-finger emoticons and a text that just read " _That's a fucking lot, could have warned me earlier. BTW, you fucking Dany yet?_ " and then a series of winks.

Now that the chaos had ended, he felt oddly better, but also sad. He supposed he was always going to be upset at finally letting go of the one crutch he'd had in his love life. Well, he had a lot of crutches, but Ygritte had kind of always been the most reliable one. For some reason he liked girls who were downright rude to him, kind of beat him up a bit. He was sure a psychiatrist would have a field day with that. He fell onto the couch, Ghost hopping up to curl at the foot of it. Dany came over, sitting beside him and picking up his feet, dropping them on her knees as she crossed her dainty ankles over the pink pouf, she'd convinced them to keep. She cocked her head, smiling gently at him. "You want to talk about it?" she offered.

He peered over at her, smiling, instantly comforted by her very presence. She was just the most perfect thing in the world, he thought, at her soft gaze and the glitter she had smeared on her cheek and the marker stains on her fingers. There was a good chance if he got close enough, she even smelled like baked goods or crayons or the beach, courtesy of her three iguanas she kept in a massive terrarium in her room. He shook his head, saying nothing. He was quite content to just let this day end.

_Watching her._

He winced; he sounded like a fucking serial killer. He gazed at her for a few minutes, before whispering. "You know you never gave me shit for always going back to Ygritte. Not like the other arseholes here."

She shook her head, voice quietly, patting his shins. He noticed that glitter fell from her hand to land on his black jeans. He'd have to remember that next time he wore these to work; no doubt he'd get ribbed for it. "Well, the other arseholes don't have much luck with women. Then again, have you noticed how Theon is desperately in love with your cousin Sansa?"

"Fuck, don't remind me."

"And Robb hasn't had much luck either."

He shrugged. They were both total fuckboys, his cousin and Theon. each one was trying to one-up the other, always had, since they first figured out what girls were. The irony of it all was that while they were up North at Winterfell, preening about and hoping all the girls would go out with them, it had been Jon who was fending off most. It seemed the instant he filled out his skinny body and let his hair grow out, he'd been lusted after by most of the female population. Too bad he was too oblivious to notice, until Ygritte threw herself at him.

Dany cocked her head, frowning briefly. "I wonder if Robb would not like my friend Talisa. Remember, from Volantis? We went to college together in Meereen. She's a doctor in Dorne, but I know she's always looking for jobs up here. Maybe next time she does a visit, I'll introduce them."

"You do that, but be warned, it is Robb. Probably would be better off with your friend Margaery."

"Ah, that’s true, he's a lech. Margaery can handle him."

They laughed together; her smile positively infectious. He had often been accused of being dour, morose, brooding, all the same word basically for _sad._ It seemed until Dany came along two years ago. He sat ups lightly, arms draping over his knees. "Hey," he said, eyes still locked on hers. His heart did a few somersaults in his chest, nervous. He'd just broken up with his on-off girlfriend of a decade and he felt nothing. Just a tad of remorse for dragging her along, but maybe it was because of what he'd told Robb.

He really had no idea how it came about, finally confessing his darkest secret. About The Problem. He fisted his hands together, knuckles cracking. "Ah...do you...do you want get dinner?"

She arched her brows. "Why are you asking me like that?" she giggled. She pushed his feet off her lap, flouncing up and over to the kitchen. "We live together Jon, you want YiTi or Tyroshi?"

"Ah...neither."

"Too bad, because I want both." She picked up her phone and dragged some of the takeout menus from the drawer in the kitchen, calling out. "I'm getting you half ginger chicken and half of the sesame noodles because he you always steal mine."

"I want extra eggrolls!" Theon shouted.

"Me too!" came Robb.

Dany barked. "Shut the fuck up both of you, you're not invited. You still haven't paid me for last week's Dornish Paella Testing!" Neither of them responded, so he supposed that meant they weren't intending on paying her back. She rolled her eyes, pushing the phone to her ear. Her voice brightened, head cocking back up. "Hi! I'd like to place an order for Dany."

Ghost moved from where he'd been curled at the end of the couch, hopping down and over to shove his giant face into Jon's, sniffing and licking at him. He pushed the wolf away, rolling his eyes, knowing what the animal was thinking. "Yeah, I know," he sighed, popping his head up to watch her move about the kitchen, chattering away. he sighed, smiling to himself. "She's so perfect."

His wolf hit him on the head with his tail as he climbed back up onto the couch. As if to say " _Yeah, so what are you going to do about it?_ "

That was always a good question. He glanced over at the door, as banging came from the other side. "It's open!" Robb shouted.

It pushed open and whatever mood he was in that could be considered _good_ instantly soured at the sight of their visitor. The swaggering leech himself, he thought darkly, as Dany squealed. "Daario! You're home early!"

"Got on an earlier flight babe."

 _Who the fuck calls their girlfriend babe like that? She's not a babe! She's Dany!_ He growled low in his throat, pushing up to his feet. He stalked to his room, not wanting to look at them, Ghost following. A moment later, he pushed out, holding his wolf on a leash, now wearing his running clothes. Dany blinked at him, surprised. "Oh! I thought we were eating dinner?"

"Change of plans," he said curtly, shoving his keys into his pocket.

Robb shook his head, sympathetic, while also trying to find a way to throw things at Daario without him noticing. Theon wandered back in, pointing and instantly concerned. "Jon, why are you wearing your running hoodie?"

"No reason. I'm going running."

Dany's mouth fell, concerned. She pushed Daario out of the way. "Are you alright? Is it the breakup with Ygritte?"

"Fine," he said curtly. He knew they thought something was _wrong_ when he went running. It didn't have to be wrong. He just liked to run when his head got so full it was going to pop right off his head. Like right now. Or when he felt like using certain Tyroshi shitheads who were mauling all over perfect Dany as target practice. He tugged Ghost's leash. "Come on boy."

Ghost bared his teeth at Daario, before allowing the leash to clip to his collar. He waved, trying not to smile as Theon leaned over the side of the couch trying to snip a bit of Daario’s blue hair, for some reason, while Robb threw little pieces of paper at him. They all hated Daario. Ever since the moment he showed up on their front step and called his friend Sam fat, made fun of Sam’s wife’s Gilly’s teeth, told Ygritte she looked like a 12-year old boy (Jon had laughed at that one and paid well for it later), asked Tormund if his red hair was because he had fucked the sun—although Tormund thought that was kind of funny—asked his other friend Gendry if he had just gotten out of prison with his buzzcut being what it was, and then even thought it was worth it to try to make fun of Robb’s sister and Jon’s cousin Arya, but he had been lucky because thankfully Gendry was close enough to the front door and muscled the black-belt in multiple disciplines Arya out before Daario’s tongue could be on the floor.

“Jon!” Dany called, but he was already heading to the elevator. She ran out after him, tugging his elbow and turning him towards her. She smiled and then reached her fingers up, pulling at her lips.

“No…” he began, but he was already smiling.

She put on her silly duckface, lisping her words like an old cartoon. “Listen here Misther!”

“Dany no,” he laughed.

“Don’t you be ssssad now!” She wagged her finger at him, keeping up the funny voice for a moment before, before she burst into giggles, collapsing against him. She kissed his cheek, her fingers lightly squeezing around his upper arms. “Breakups suck. You’ll be fine though.” She tweaked at the string on his hoodie. Her voice dropped, serious, eyes big behind her glasses, dead serious. “You deserve better than Ygritte. I don’t know why you think you don’t.”

 _And you deserve better than Daario._ He said nothing, watching her flit back to the apartment. He swallowed hard, glancing down at Ghost. The wolf rolled his red eyes up, sighing exasperated. “I know,” he groaned, stepping into the elevator. “It’s a real problem.”

~/~/~/~

The best way to get Jon to feel better was to have him _drink._

Well, not really because absolutely insane things happened whenever they all got drunk together, the last one being that they thought it would be an _amazing_ idea if Theon wrapped himself in bubble-wrap and then jumped off their balcony. Thank gods Robb was _somewhat_ sober and despite the wondering of if he’d bounce, had pulled him back last minute. They ended up just taking hockey sticks and hitting him in the junk to see if he could feel anything. No confirmation if he had, but he’d spent a week after with an icepack on his crotch moping about how he broke it and they had to serve him.

Dany wasn’t sure if that was true or not. She had spent the rest of the day afterward wondering if the sex dream she’d had about Jon had actually been a manifestation of real feelings or if it had been the copious amounts of booze. Her best friend Missandei informed her that it was of _course_ real and not related to the alcohol. Then again, Missandei could say that because she was in love with her boyfriend—a former roommate when they chanced it at having _five_ in the loft—Grey.

She was also really sure she was going to dump Daario and she was stalling for some reason. She really hated dumping people and Daario had somehow managed to weasel his way out of two separate attempts of her breaking up with him. The first time was because she had caved a few days later and felt miserable and called him. The second was because she was pretty sure she was going to try to do something with Jon, had panicked, and when she got back from the bar, found Jon making out with Ygritte—who he had caved and called—which prompted her to call Daario again.

And now was the third time.

It had been a few months since Jon dumped Ygritte for what she hoped was the last time. “I can’t do this,” she moped to Missandei, sitting on her bed, knitting furiously. Knitting always helped her with her emotions.

Missandei was feeding one of her iguanas—Rhaegal—some kale chips. “Why not? Daario is a douche.”

“I know, but you know why.”

“Is it because you’re in love with Jon?”

Dany accidentally stabbed herself with one of the needles, cursing as she also slipped a stitch. “No!” she exclaimed.

“Liar. You should know he’s in love with you too.”

This time she slipped almost ten different stitches. She gaped at her friend. “He is _not_! He’s like my best friend.”

“Those are the best romances,” Missandei said matter of fact. She reached in and scratched at Viserion and Drogon, the other two iguanas, who were clamoring for kale chips. She giggled. “Come on Dany, remember when you first moved in and you guys accidentally saw each other naked? You were both mortified for _weeks_.”

“That was mortifying.” She’d barged in on Jon’s room and saw him first. Then, because it was so horribly awkward after the fact, she’d tricked him into her room and dropped her towel in time. Theon had also gotten an eyeful as he walked by. She hadn’t heard the end of it for months.

“Or the time when you first were dating Daario and you just said it was sex, so you needed, and I quote ‘an emotional fluffer’?”

She pointed a knitting needle at her, shouting. “That was Robb who said that!” Robb had challenged her that she was making Jon’s life miserable because she was doing all the boyfriend stuff with him, before her dates with Daario, because she couldn’t do that with Daario. Then she’d actually started dating Daario and Jon had gotten back with Ygritte for one of the hundredth times.

Missandei frowned, screwing up her face as she thought back. “Oh yeah, I guess that was Robb.” She waved her hand, bouncing back onto the bed and knocking aside whatever the hell Dany happened to be knitting, she really didn’t know anymore. Her best friend’s dark chocolate eyes locked in on hers, serious this time, no longer kidding. “I know it’s hard since he’s your roommate and your best friend and also probably the laziest and cheapest person on the planet…”

She giggled. Jon was pretty lazy, but it was mostly because he liked to keep people guessing about what he was really capable of. She supposed it was because of how he was always raised as second-best since Robb was always the golden boy in their house. “HE’s not _that_ cheap.”

As if on cue, the door opened, Jon wandering in, holding up his boot. The heel was hanging off. “Hey, uh, you got duct tape?” he asked.

Dany frowned, gesturing to her desk, which was piled with all her crafts and the first-grader’s art projects she’d been grading when Missandei showed up. “Second drawer on the right, why?”

He held up the boot. The battered black pair he wore only 100 percent of his life, maybe even to sleep, had a gap at the toe, where the fabric had finally worn away from the sole. “Need to fix these bad boys.” He sat down in her desk chair, propped his foot on his knee and proceeded to wrap the duct tape around the toe of his boot several times before he was satisfied. He set the tape down and then picked up her stapler, adding a few for good measure. Just when Dany thought he’d finished, he reached for some of her colored ribbon and used it to tie off the raggedy shoelace. He smiled, finished, and stood up. “See you around.”

The door closed behind him with a click. Missandei glared at her, silently saying _I told you so._ Dany sighed. “Alright, he’s cheap.”

“And he’s a grouch.”

“He’s just set in his ways.”

“Jon was born a sixty-five-year-old man.”

She giggled. That was actually kind of true. “You know he terrified the teenagers that moved in down the hall that one time? They were so freaked out about him, yelling at them to keep their music down.”

“Oh my gods you are in love with him.”

“I am not!” _Yes, I am._

Missandei smirked, getting off the bed and walked out into the living room. Dany hurried after her, nervous about what she was going to do. She stood beside her, staring, waiting. Robb and Theon were playing a game of some sort while Jon snooped out the window, shouting down at someone to pick up their dog’s shit on the sidewalk. _Such a grouch._ “Hey guys, don’t you think we need to take Jon’s mind off of the Ygritte breakup?” she suggested.

“Totally, but how?” Robb wondered, without breaking eye contact with the television, his fingers flying over the game control. He slammed his elbow into Theon. “Fuckhead! That was _mine_!”

“Such a dick, I’m totally beating you this time.”

“Bet?”

Before they bet again on something absolutely horrendous, Dany cleared her throat. “We don’t have to do anything, Missandei is just trying to be friendly.”

“True Westerosi,” Missandei announced.

The game controllers dropped immediately, Theon jumping up. “I’m in.”

“Yes,” Robb said.

Jon wandered over, hands in his pockets. Dany noted that his jeans were so well worn they might as well have been painted on him. “What’s this now?”

“We’re playing True Westerosi,” Theon said, getting up and pushing the couch out of the way. He counted out, frowning. “We don’t have enough players for a really good game.” He snapped his fingers, smirking. “I’m going to call Margaery, since I got her phone number.”

“Fuck you! That’s _my_ phone number! I called it when Dany offered!”

“I did not _offer_ my friend to you like a piece of meat!” Dany exclaimed. She would have to warn Margaery. She tugged her phone from the back pocket of her jeans, shaking her head. If they were going to play a good game, they would need more people. She dialed Margaery, inviting her over, only for her friend to say that Sansa—Robb’s sister and Jon’s other cousin—happened to be in town and would come too. “Fine,” she said, disconnecting. She pointed to Missandei. “Call Grey, this will be an epic True Westerosi.”

Missandei grinned.

Once everyone had assembled, it was Dany who discovered Missandei’s true intentions. They had moved everything out of the way, when Dany stood up on the coffee table, and Theon was trying to explain the rules to Sansa. “This is the king of the castle and these are the soldiers of the secret order,” he said, pointing out the beer and the bottle of whiskey in the center. “And that’s the…”

“Also everything you hear in True Westerosi is a lie, knock on wood,” Robb exclaimed.

Dany shouted. “And whatever you do, remember…”

They all screamed at once: “The floor is lava!”

“Are we doing this or not?” Jon shouted, already three beers in from his position standing atop the dining room table.

Dany bounced up and down, shouting, her tulle skirt she always wore for the game bouncing around her as her purple bandana fell over her eyes. “Come on! True Westerosi!”

“And it starts with a shotgun tipoff!” Robb yelled.

“Oh I can do that,” Margaery laughed, slamming the beer opener into the bottom of her can, sucking it down as the beer sudsed all over the place, coughing and grinning as she finished, throwing the can against the wall. “Whoo!”

“I think I’m in love,” Robb murmured, eyes wide, might as well have had little hearts popping out of them.

Dany was tired of waiting. “Aegon C!” she shouted.

They all screamed back. “Bobby B!”

So it began.

With Missandei shouting out the new rules. “Lannister edition!” she exclaimed. She grinned at their wide eyes. _Lannister edition!? This was new_ , Dany wondered. They hadn’t done that in a long time. “Strip True Westerosi. Pick your twin!”

“Pick your twin?” Sansa asked, turning to Theon, wide-eyed and confused. “What is that supposed to mean?” They all looked at her, stunned she honestly had no idea what the famous Lannister twins really did get up to.

“Oh sweet summer child,” Theon only said, before Jon threw a pillow at him, shouting how it was the Dance of the Dragons.

“Drink!” he shouted, throwing another pillow. “Quick, hurry, before the dragons get you!”

“Fuck! I’m in the Greens!”

“I’m in the Blacks, go Rhaenyra!” someone yelled.

Then there was a series of fighting over who got to be Aegon, with Missandei unfortunately pulling the role of Rhaenyra and was out of the game, since the dragon ate her. She was fine with it, as Grey was already bored, not a big drinker, and never could quite understand the rules of the game. It was really quite simple, Dany always thought, unsure why people were confused.

It also seemed to boil down to Theon and Robb fighting over Margaery, clothes coming off here and there, but then Dany found out Missandei’s true intension, as she stood in her shiny pink bra and her tulle skirt, Jon down to his boxers and t-shirt, both of them huddled on the kitchen bar as they were relegated to the Wall for breaking the rules and had to serve out their life sentences. “You have to go Beyond-the-Wall now!” Missandei yelled, pointing to the sliding warehouse door that separated the living area from the bedrooms. “You have to range!”

“Yes!” Sansa shouted, completely wasted, bouncing on the couch, which was missing its cushions, as Theon seemed to be giving her googly eyes. _That’s new_ , Dany thought. “Beyond-the-Wall!”

The door opened, Arya’s wolf Nymeria running in to join Grey Wind and Ghost, who were sitting on the balcony watching the chaos from the open doors. Arya turned the corner, frowning at everyone’s half-naked statuses and the mess of furniture, empty beer bottles and cans, and in Jon’s case a half-empty bottle of whiskey. “Um, what’s going on?” she wondered.

Her boyfriend and one of their former roommates Gendry came in after her. “Oh sweet, you guys playing True Westerosi?”

“Lannister edition,” Dany chirped, more than a bit buzzed, but she was sober enough to also know that she did _not_ want to go Beyond-the-Wall. She pointed at Missandei, slurring her words. “You’re not even playing!”

Arya popped a can. “I’ll play.”

“What?” Gendry exclaimed. “You are _not_ playing strip version of True Westerosi.”

She snorted. “Try to stop me.” She blinked at the two of them on the kitchen counter. “Why do you guys have to go Beyond-the-Wall?”

“Because they lost this round and you can’t come out until you kiss!” Robb yelled.

Missandei only smiled. Dany decided then and there that she was going to kill her best friend. If she remembered once she sobered up. She was _not_ going to do this. She slid off the counter, tripping a bit on her way down—damn her oversized dragon slippers she was wearing. “No way!”

“This is so stupid!” Jon yelled, falling off the counter. He jumped up to his feet; Dany realized he was wearing one sock. It gave him a rather endearing quality. Also, his boxers had wolves on them. She realized, eyes lighting and heart filling with warmth, that they were the ones she’d gotten him for the holidays last year. His t-shirt also was ripped at the neck. _So cheap_ , she almost simpered, and yet somehow it was adorable on him when on someone else it would be irritating. He pointed his whiskey bottle at Robb. “You just made that up!”

Robb smirked. His auburn curls were wild and there was lipstick smeared on his cheek, likely from Margaery, who had decided that she really _did_ like him and was trying to turn his mouth back to hers. He pointed his beer bottle to Jon, both of them brandishing the alcohol like swords. “So what if I did? You’re not going to go craven, are you?”

“Ooh!” Theon slurred.

Arya laughed, jumping up and down on the ottoman, resembling a tiny little demon-like jack-in-the-box. “Do it! Do it Jon! Kiss her!”

“No!”

It didn’t matter. Somehow, they found themselves on the other side of the ‘wall’, where pounding on it with their fists did nothing to stop their so-called friends and family from shouting that they couldn’t come out until they kissed. It was _mortifying_. She slid down the door to the floor, slumping over her knees. The braids her hair had been in earlier were long gone, tangled half-ropes of hair curtaining her face while she groaned. “This is the worst.” Her words muffled against the tulle skirt.

Jon fell beside her in a tangle, passing her the bottle of whiskey. She grabbed it, swigging back, shuddering. “Good to know that’s how you feel about me.” It was only half-hearted, somewhat self-deprecating, but Dany heard the undertone of hurt and low self-esteem that tended to follow Jon around like a dark shadow. She _hated_ it when he felt like that about himself, always talked himself down.

He’d once confided in her that the only reason he didn’t become a lawyer was because he realized he was doing it to prove that he was better than Robb, that it didn’t matter if he became the Prime Minster or King of Westeros or whatever, he was never going to be better than Robb in his uncle’s eyes. Robb was always the favored one. So he dropped out, became a bartender, and was far happier for it. He’d also passed the bar, but no one needed to know that.

And then there were times where he just said that he dated Ygritte and briefly dated her friend Val because they were the ones who pushed him into it. Because who else would date him? Dany could have torn out the redhead and the blonde’s eyes after he’d confessed that in a drunken stupor. She felt her stomach flip, knowing that in a way that was why she dated Daario. Because who would take her with her weird hair and eyes and penchant for singing out what she was doing and how she liked to wear old thrifted clothes and sometimes even made her own?

_Jon would._

She glanced sideways. “Is it so bad? You think? If we just kissed?”

“We could just say we kissed.”

“They’ll know.”

Someone banged their fist on the metal, causing it to thunder down to them and forcing them away from it. “Hey! Fucking kiss! And we want proof!” It was Theon.

More banging. “Yeah! Send pics or it didn’t happen!” That was Sansa. Or maybe Margaery, it was hard to tell. Although Dany suspected that Robb and Margaery had already found their way to his bedroom—the smallest one—on the other side of the kitchen.

“Traitor,” Jon muttered. Arya was supposed to be his favorite and the only one of his psychotic and weird family that didn’t give a shit about his own weirdness. He glanced sideways, gray eyes slightly glassy from the alcohol, but they also retained the sharpness that she always saw, the always observing Jon Snow, who seemed to be able to be both aware of everything at once and so _fucking_ oblivious.

She loved him.

She blinked. It was so obvious. Sitting on the cold floor, half-naked, drunk, and being peer-pressured to kiss, but yes, Dany was hopelessly in love with her roommate and quite possibly her very best friend. In a way Missandei couldn’t be, because sometimes there were things, she still kept hidden. Jon knew them. He knew _everything._ She struggled to her feet, thudding her shoulders back against the door, finding it absolutely insane that she had _known_ but not really _known._

There was also the prevailing and time-honored question: _What if they fucked it up?_

Two years of living with him and this was where they’d ended up. Gods, she’d even made a promise to herself that she wasn’t going to fall in love with any of her boy roommates. It was something she’d told her mother. Rhaella had been terrified that they were all serial killers who would murder her in her sleep. It wasn’t until she’d lived there for a week that she realized only Theon would be the murderer. She promised her mother she wouldn’t fall in love with them. It was only temporary. Just until she could afford a place of her own.

And she could, but here she was still.

Because she loved him.

“Alright,” she said. “Let’s just do this and get it over with.” At the same time Jon stood and she moved to squat, coming mouth to crotch with him. She slammed her eyes shut, groaning. _Awkward._ “Oops.”

“What are you _doing_!?” he half-screamed, half-laughed, incredulous. His hands thrown out to his sides, he gaped. “That’s not my mouth!”

 _No, it very much was not his mouth._ And yet she still _kind of_ wanted to kiss it. She’d seen him naked a handful of times and he had _nothing_ to be ashamed of in that department. She jumped to her feet, pushing at his shoulder, laughing at her embarrassment and also a bit at the tingle of desire in her lady bits. “Shut up!” She stomped her foot, pouting. “Just…kiss me you idiot!”

There was some more banging on the other side. “Daenerys! What the fuck are you doing?!”

 _Uh-oh._ She glared at Jon. “Daario!” she hissed.

All the embarrassment went away, replaced with irritation. “I’m not kissing you now!” he managed to say, around the bottle of the whiskey, downing the rest of it. Dany tried not to lick her lips at the drops of whiskey on his beard, which he roughly swiped away with his palm. “Not with your boyfriend here!”

She mumbled, hitting her forehead to the cool metal, hands pressed against it. “He’s not my boyfriend.” She wasn’t sure if he heard her, but it didn’t matter. Daario would not be long for this apartment. Or her life.

Someone tugged the metal door back, revealing her soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend staring at her, horrified. “Are you…in your bra!?” he yelled. She glanced down, nodding. It was a nice bra, one of her favorites. It was pink. Had little detailing on the cups that looked like scales, or so she suspected. Made her feel like a dragon. She had matching panties, but she was too embarrassed to wear them, so she had on her usual laundry-day granny panties with little hearts on them instead. He glared at Jon. “What the fuck man!?”

“Hey, look, it’s just a…”

Daario had swung out, just in time, to knock Jon down to the floor with a punch. Dany screamed, falling onto Jon. He groaned, holding his nose in his hands. There was definitely blood, judging from the dark wetness she could see out of the corner of her eye on Jon’s palm. “Oh my gods! Daario you dickhead! You could have killed him! He’s in terrible shape when he’s drunk!”

“Alright, that’s it,” Robb began, but paused when Jon lunged forward, knocking Daario straight out into the hallway. He blinked. “Oh wow, he’s fast when he’s wasted.”

It turned out the military man in Jon could come out when he was drunk, something Dany hadn’t seen before, because usually Jon turned into a wheezing, stumbling zombie when he’d had too much, with a tendency to get selective amnesia the following morning. She yelped, hands flying up to cover her face when Jon knocked Daario almost clear across the hallway, joined in quickly by Gendry and Arya, both of whom _really_ hated Daario. She did not feel like having to justify murder, so she managed to get them away, pushing them all into the hallway.

Margaery lazily commented from the apartment. “So is this a regular thing or…?”

Alright, she completely ignored the whole game they were playing, the fact that she was now sort of sober and still a bit buzzed, but she was _done_ with this farce. “Stop it, both of you!” she shouted, tugging Jon away from Daario, where he had him in a headlock. _Damn Jon._ He was strong. Then again, she knew that, because despite his ignorance for his health, he did workout from time to time. “Get off him!”

She kicked Daario in the groin when he wouldn’t stop, even after Jon released him. He groaned, falling backwards against the wall. She pushed at Jon. “Don’t you _ever_ say things like that about her again!” Jon roared, his gray eyes feral, black as night, and a wolf-like possessiveness taking him over. He lunged towards Daario again, but she held him off. He huffed and puffed, hands going to his hips, his t-shirt having rode up on his torso, giving her a nice sight of his six-pack clenching and unclenching with each deep breath.

Grey and Gendry had taken hold of him now, while Arya gave her a funny look, all of them returning to the apartment. Missandei leaned on the doorway, arching a brow. “Now, Dany,” she murmured.

 _Yeah._ Dany glanced at Daario, who was nursing probably a broken nose, his shiny capped gold tooth now in the palm of his hand, and his cheekbone already sporting a shiner. She sighed, shoulders slumping. “We have to talk,” she announced.

Daario looked up at her. “Yeah, I’d say we do. You’re not living here anymore. I’m helping you pack up tomorrow.”

A silver brow arched, her arms crossing over her chest. She leaned back on her foot, looking a bit silly in her rainbow-colored skirt, a bra, and her purple scarf headband, like some sort of strange elf-like conqueror. “Oh?” she murmured. She smiled slowly. “I beg to disagree, Daario.”

He blinked at her. “what?”

“It’s time we had a little talk, but first things first.” She glanced at the closed apartment door. They were all leaning against it, ears pressed to it and probably someone was even trying to sneak their phone under the door to video the whole thing. There was no such thing as privacy with them. They were horrible busybodies. It would be better for her life if she _did_ move out, honestly. She would no longer have to worry about Theon stealing her hair products, Robb sleeping with all her friends, Jon’s psychotic family, or worrying over all the guys that she might want to bring back for a date being subjected to the third-degree from her three highly annoying, highly dysfunctional, and highly inappropriate roommates.

Her smile split her face in a happy grin. “I am most definitely _not_ moving out.”

~/~/~/~

“So you broke up with Daario, huh?”

The cleanup from True Westerosi could take some time, it was always best to do it in spurts, so Dany stood up from throwing empty beer bottles in the recycle bin, nodding sadly. It didn’t change the fact that she had just ended a relationship with a guy who did love her. For all his faults and annoyances, he did love her a lot, and he would have been willing to probably marry her and all that stuff. “Yeah,” she mumbled, setting the bin down and collapsing onto the couch.

Jon wandered over. He’d put on sweatpants and an old Night’s Watch t-shirt. He had showered, she realized, smelling the clean scent of his shampoo. It was hers, actually, she realized, giggling to herself. He always stole her stuff. Although there was the time where he used Theon’s conditioner and they had gotten into a huge fight because Jon didn’t see the difference between shampoo and conditioner and thought they were the same. That had been a disaster.

He sat down on the sectional beside her, propping his head on his hand. Ghost came over, taking the spot on her other side. He smiled briefly. “I’m sorry if this whole thing had anything to do with it.”

“No, in fact I think Missandei orchestrated it so it _would_ happen like this.” She would have to give her friend a big hug later. She laughed. “True Westerosi Lannister version never ends well.”

They both heard a loud thunk coming from Robb’s room. And then another from Theon’s. Jon frowned. “Wait, if Margaery is in there with Robb then who did Theon…”

A horrified look crossed between them and Jon let out a yell, burying his face into one of the cushions and kicking his feet up. “Noooo!” he howled. “Not Sansa!”

She shivered. “Gods, she must have been really drunk.”

“I think he’s had a crush on her for some time.” Jon threw the cushion aside, rolling his eyes. He arched a brow. “He’s going to have a hard time explaining that to Robb, that’s for sure.” He leaned in and lightly knocked his knuckles against her shoulder, voice softening. “Don’t stay up too late. Breakups suck, but sometimes they’re for the best.”

“Says the guy who has gone through how many breakups with your ex?” she teased.

He rolled his eyes, getting up from the couch. “So that makes me an expert, right?”

Dany watched him walk away, noting that his ass was still so fine even in shapeless black sweats. It was so unfair that he had an ass like that, and she couldn’t even touch it. _Yet._ Gods, how did it take her this long to realize any of these feelings churning about inside of her? She got up and walked after him. “Hey Jon?”

“Yeah?”

They stopped in front of their respective rooms. Ghost wandered into hers; sometimes he did that depending on how bad Jon’s room got before someone decided to go in and deep-clean fumigate it. She hesitated and then stepped closer to him. In deference to personal space, she kept her arms crossed over her. She had changed out of her haphazard True Westerosi costume into one of her numerous flannel pajama sets. These ones ironically enough had wolves prancing about the snow on them. “Were you…” She licked her lips, attempting to pull forth all the confidence residing somewhere inside of her, simultaneously attempting to play it all off like some silly joke. “You weren’t really… _disgusted_ at kissing me, right?”

He made a face, gray eyes sparkling. They reminded her of snowstorms, whenever she saw them, appropriate give his surname ‘Snow’, she supposed. He shook his head, voice quiet. “No one could be disgusted at kissing you Dany.” He wrinkled his nose. “But with everyone listening and watching and stuff…that’s not how it should be done. Not kissing you.”

Strange relief filled her. She smiled. “Yeah, it was silly wasn’t it? Us kissing?”

“Yeah, silly.” He shook his head again. “You shouldn’t be kissed in a cold hallway you know? Not with everyone just watching.”

“Alright then.” She forced another smile. If she was in love with him and he wasn’t in love with her, then that was going to really suck, but seven hells, she’d been there before. Daenerys Targaryen had had crushes on plenty of guys and never saw it go anywhere, either because of her fear of the relationship or because of other circumstances. Like the fact that Jon Snow as her best friend and her roommate. It just wasn’t going to happen. She chuckled. “Goodnight Jon.”

“Goodnight Dany.”

Dany turned to go to her room, when she stopped short, Jon’s hand flying out to grip her forearm, tugging her back towards him and against his chest. Before she knew it, his mouth was over hers, kissing hard. His lips were soft, but insistent, demanding she acquiesce to him, which she was more than happy to do. Surprise caught her off guard, her knees almost buckling, the stumble pitching her forward into his hard body.

He kissed her in a way that made her entire body go all melting and everything in her mind went fuzzy. Nothing seemed to make sense anymore, someone could just come screaming in blaring a horn at her or she could just bolt upright in bed like it was all a dream, but she wouldn’t wake from this, because she couldn’t possibly move. Not now, not with his lips on hers, and his tongue sweeping into her mouth and the little nibbles at her bottom lip or the soft pants— _fuck are those from me?_ —she might have been making.

Her breasts ached, struggling against the soft flannel of her button-down and she mentally berated herself for wearing the shapeless pajamas when this fucking sex god was living across the hall from her, because surely, they would have done this sooner? He made a sound somewhere in the back of his throat when she arched her back, pressing harder against him.

Gods, he could kiss, she thought momentarily, taking a pause just to suck in a breath before they were kissing again, arms locked around each other. Her fingers dove through his luscious curls, her stupid mind racing with random thoughts like _did he use Theon’s hair chutney because they’re soooo soft _and _is he happy to see me or is that a banana in his pocket?_ and _is Ghost watching because that’d be weird_.__

__They somehow pulled away from each other, breathless, a bit shaky and suddenly very nervous. He swallowed so hard she thought his throat might cave in on itself. “You should be kissed like that,” he murmured._ _

__He was staring at her like she was the only woman in the world. Not the strange tiny girl with lots of curves and too big breasts for her height and silver hair not platinum and violet eyes not a weird sort of blue. Not the weird girl who liked to sing out her day’s plans and make homemade presents and had usually touched glitter within the last three hours. He was looking at her like she was the only one in the whole world and she was really pretty and probably even beautiful and…_ _

__And then he was kissing her again._ _

__Or maybe she was kissing him._ _

__Either way, someone lunged at the other and they were falling backwards towards his bedroom, stumbling over clothes and takeout containers and maybe even a…she broke away, gasping as his nibbled and licked down her neck. “Jon?”_ _

__“Yeah?” he murmured, rather sexily if she did say so herself._ _

__She sighed, absolutely no idea what she was thinking about in that moment. “Nothing. Just…I’m wearing my…”_ _

__“Laundry-day granny panties, I know.”_ _

__She giggled. “Well if you already know…”._ _

__And then somehow they were both naked—she didn’t know when that really happened, just that one moment her hands were pulling at his shirt and then her breasts were out there and his mouth was on them and she was marveling at his lovely stomach muscles and the heavy feeling of something against her belly that she _really_ wanted to get out and touch. _ _

__They kissed again, stumbling over each other and whatever gods knows crap that littered Jon’s floor, honestly, he lived like a street urchin sometimes, she thought. She fell backwards onto his bed, only briefly wishing that he had pushed her against the wall like in one of the romance novels she liked to read. There was plenty of time for that later, she thought, giggling at the itchy feeling of his beard on her soft skin, his mouth making all kinds of delicious licks and kisses and nips down her heaving chest and latching onto her breasts, swirling around her nipples, while his hands were doing things farther south and…_ _

___Holy Aegon Visenya Rhaenys Conqueror Fuckity Fuck Fuck!_ _ _

__A sound left her lips, pulled deep from the depths of her body, strangled and desperate, when his mouth closed between her legs, her eyes flying open in startling realization that he’d made it down there so fast. _When had he done that?_ Honestly, she really was losing all sense of reality, because she didn’t even remember him taking off his clothes or if she actually helped him take off his clothes, but out of the corner of her eye she could see his boxers were hanging over the lamp and her shirt was residing at the top of his dresser. _ _

__She writhed beneath him, shamelessly and only just a bit embarrassed at how _badly_ she needed him, her mewling borderline desperate. She watched him, briefly, at the way his abdominals clenched, and she gripped his biceps, loving the feel of his warm skin under hers. It was like he was carved from marble, some famous sculptor thinking it was just a joke to make something so fucking perfect. She wanted to see him though, she wanted to see what was feeling so good against her leg and she wanted to finally get a good look at his firm ass, see if it was truly as perfect as it looked in his jeans._ _

__Yes, she had seen it before, briefly, but that was roommate stuff, and this was _definitely not_ roommate stuff. _ _

__“Jon,” she murmured, tugging at him, forcing him up from between her legs, his lower lip sticking out in a pout. She grabbed the plump lip between her teeth, sucking gently and smiled. “Let me…” He was on his knees and she leaned forward, taking him in hand, hot and heavy. She moaned, dragging her fingers up and down his length, before she closed her mouth over him._ _

__Except for the brief tug of his fingers through her hair, she didn’t know what his overall reaction was, and then he moaned, long and guttural, before shaking his head and pulling her up. “No,” he gasped. “Not yet.” He caught her chin in his palms, leaning down to kiss her again, swallowing up her protests._ _

__They fell backwards onto the mess of his sheets and she kicked a pillow out of the way while he threw what appeared to be a month’s worth of laundry aside, rolling atop her once more. They kissed for forever and then he was breaking away once more, her cry of annoyance turning into one of sobbing need when his attention returned to her breasts. “Oh Jon,” she sighed, wrapping his curls around her fingers. “Fuck you’re so good at that.”_ _

__He chuckled, saying nothing as he kissed lower, his tongue dragging random patterns over her belly and swirling around her navel, before he was back between her legs, which she allowed to fall open on either side of him. Dany was sure she was going to die; she always joked she had dragon blood, fire running through her veins, but now she surely must, because that’s what this felt like—literal fire tracking its way through her._ _

__It took all the energy she could muster to lift her weighted eyelids to watch him, his tangle of black curls in her hands and his eyes lifting up to meet hers, grinning knowingly. He might as well have warned her to hold on, as he closed his mouth over her again. She sobbed, hips arching up to meet him, and his breath was hot against her, tickling ever-so-slightly. She couldn’t giggle, only moan, some random pants and groans of “Jon” and “gods” and “yes” and “Fuck.”_ _

__And then he was the one groaning, breaking away from his ministrations to sigh against her thigh, kissing idly. “Shit Dany, you taste so good. I always wondered.”_ _

___Always wondered?_ She laughed, except it was more of a choke. “Don’t stop, you idiot.”_ _

__He laughed again, diving back down to lick and lave, one of his hands curled around her thigh to hold her open for him while his other hand slipped just under his mouth, a long finger sliding into her and then another, swirling around with his tongue. She couldn’t stop staring, like it was a train wreck, except it was her body and her best friend and he was _so so good at this!_ _ _

__Her heel dug into his shoulder, her other digging into the mattress to secure her as she twisted, unable to stop the bubbling feelings inside of her, the way the fire just started slowing and began to spread out, before it found the dry kindling and just caught, flaming through her. She arched harder to him, not even caring if she was smothering him, because she needed _more_. “Jon!” she cried out, head falling backwards and body dropping to the mattress, fingers pushing him hard against her. “Oh fuck!”_ _

__There was always the possibility the others could hear her, but Dany _could not give a shit_. Because Jon had decided in that moment to suck a little on her clit and then blow very lightly on it and while he also had her stretched open, one of those long digits curving just slightly to press up against her pelvic bone and she had never had that happen before, because she was almost screaming incoherently, sobbing with the most intense orgasm she had ever had in her life, the fire a full-blown rager, burning her alive and turning her into ash._ _

__It was the hardest she had ever come before in her life and she wasn’t sure what happened. She saw stars, literal stars, that were all blinking and shimmering in her vision, before it went black. Maybe she passed out, she couldn’t’ be sure. Jon was kissing her then, his fingers coaxing against the wetness that was just gushing out of her, sliding around the mess, pulling more pleasure from her over-stimulated flesh, gearing her back up for another round, because she felt quite empty all of a sudden and knew the only way that feeling would go away was with him inside of her._ _

__They kissed messily, her tongue sliding against his, tasking the salty tang of herself on him, which spurred her forward, hips tilting up as he pressed against her. She could feel him and rubbed against him, teasing him with what was to come. “Did that really happen?” she mumbled against his mouth, laughing._ _

__He made a sound like a giggle. “Yes and it will happen again, because I think I could just spend the rest of time between your legs.”_ _

__“Oh,” she sighed, kissing him again. She was more than happy to let him. She giggled. “But what about you?” Before he could reply, she used what little strength she had left in her boneless, quivering limbs, hooking her legs around his hips and pushing him onto his back, her hands sliding over his skin, now slick with a fine layer of sweat, the heat rising in the small bedroom as they pressed against each other._ _

__They studied each other for a brief moment. Whatever accounted for curtains—she thought they were towels—in Jon’s room didn’t keep out the cheap, artificial yellow light from the streetlamps or the pearly glow of the moon. They cast themselves in twisting shadows and lines over his face, throwing it into relief. His eyes were entirely black now and he was smiling. She smiled in return, her fingers dancing across the fine hair that tracked below his navel to find what she was looking for, as she stretched across him again, kissing over and over, before she slid him over her once more, gathering the wetness to slick him up before she lifted her hips._ _

__He disappeared a hand between them, pushing hers aside and then nudged the head of his cock against her entrance. She hitched a breath, unable to speak or make a joke like part of her brain wanted. He pushed into her and she sobbed, feeling so _full._ He stretched her open, the slight pinch and pain positively delightful as it ebbed into pure pleasure. She gripped at his stomach, nails curving into his sides and sobbed, as he stilled his hips beneath hers, but his mouth was on her breasts. _ _

__She had no idea what to feel, assaulted from all sides as he pushed his hips suddenly against hers, sliding deep, as deep as he could go, and she cried out, taken aback. He flipped them, her legs locking around him, arms braced above her and he began to thrust, very slow and short ones that soon grew with intensity. The room filled with the wet sounds of their fucking, her cries, and Jon’s wolf-like growls._ _

__Gods, that’s what this was, wasn’t it, Dany thought, latching her mouth onto the rapid pulse of his neck, her fingers digging into his scalp while her others slid down to pierce at his ass, forcing him harder into her. It was animalistic and needy. It had been two years in the making after all._ _

__Dany never wanted to leave that room, she never wanted to stop, because she felt so good and how was it possible that their stupid drinking game had led to this moment? And then Jon pressed his fingers between them again, trembling and sliding, until he found what he wanted, tapping at her clit as she began to clench around him, feeling the beginnings of another intense orgasm, one she wasn’t even sure she was ready for. “Oh gods,” she sobbed into him. “Please, don’t stop.”_ _

__“You feel so good,” he mumbled, his other hand holding her thigh tight against his hip, before he pressed it up, changing the angle of their thrusts so he could somehow go deeper inside of her. He kissed back up her neck to her lips and she thrust her hips against his, unsure how they fit so well together, but they really did. She had never come so hard and so fast, back to back like this, but there was a first time for everything, she supposed and leave it to Jon to be the one to do this to her, as she clenched every muscle around him, never letting him go._ _

__The intensity of the second wave of pleasure triggered him, and she sighed as he flooded her with his release, his body seizing above hers and a low hoarse groan escaping him, muffled by her shoulder, which he was almost biting. His hand slipped from her thigh, lifting to cup her head and she turned her lips to idly kiss his palm._ _

__They shivered together, coming down from the high and intensity of what had just happened between them. Something had completely changed. There was never going to be any turning back, but even this felt different. It just felt so _right._ Dany stared up, at the strange patterns in the popcorn ceiling, and she didn’t know what to say. What could she possibly say after that?_ _

__He shifted inside of her, but she didn’t want him to leave just yet. It felt too right. He softly kissed up to her mouth again. They fumbled against each other, fingers finding their mates, squeezing their hands on either side of her head, on the mattress and she smiled gently. “Hi,” she murmured, staring up at him. At those deep gray eyes that could see straight through all her bullshit and into her very soul._ _

__There was that shy smile, the one she loved, just for her. “Hi,” he whispered._ _

__And then they giggled._ _

__Like teenagers who had just fumbled out their first time, they giggled, rolling together and cuddling, bodies damp and sticky and they probably should figure out what just happened, but all she wanted to do was repeat the experience. Or take a very long nap. She nibbled her lower lip, meeting his gaze again. “Sooo….”_ _

__“You know Dany all you had to do was kiss me, I don’t know what this was all about.”_ _

__She burst out laughing. He laughed with her; the entire thing absurd. “Well we did go _Beyond-the-Wall_ , you know the rules.”_ _

__“Yeah go wild or go home.” The silly drinking game rules held a different sort of meaning now, she guessed. Jon sat up, pulling at the sheets and blankets, covering them against the impeding chill. She cuddled closer to him, nose pressing to the hollow of his throat, kissing at a bead of sweat there. He tangled his fingers in her hair, which fell in knots across her shoulders. His voice trembled, barely, whatever resolve he had wavering just slightly. “Sooo…we just did that.”_ _

__“Yeah. We did.” Now came the awkwardness. She pushed her face into the crook of his arm, muffled. “I can move out.” It broke her heart to say it, but she was the newest roommate, she was the one who had come in and messed up their lives and so she could be the one to leave. Her heart broke at the idea, that she would have to say goodbye, but it would probably be for the best and even if she was in love with him, she could just…_ _

__He made a sound, coughing-like. “Wha…what? Move out!?”_ _

__“Well…yeah.” She sat up, oddly embarrassed even though she had just come twice around him. She pulled at one of the blankets, shielding her breasts. She wrinkled her brow. “You’ll want me to move out after this right?”_ _

__Jon sat up; eyes wide. “No! Never!” He shook his head, panicked. “No Dany…this…” He was the one who looked scared now. “Did we just fuck this all up? I don’t want it to be weird and…”_ _

___He thinks the same as me!_ She cocked her head, frowning. “Wait…you…this…”_ _

__“And you too?”_ _

__They stared at each other for a moment, before bursting into laughter. A weight lifted off her shoulders and she fell into his arms, his lips brushing kisses over her temple. She closed her eyes, whispering. “No overthinking this Jon, I mean…I really like you.” _I love you._ She rolled her eyes up, whispering again. “And really, it’s been killing me to see you with Ygritte like…you deserve so much better. You’re such a good guy and I really like you and I really want this to be something and…and I can move out if you don’t feel the same but if you do, we should…”_ _

__He silenced her, a swift kiss making her forget anything else that was rambling out of her mouth. He separated a moment later, smiling shyly. “I really like you too…I just…” He paused. His fingers were dragging along her bare shoulder, making patterns. “In the hallway…Daario said some stuff about you…something really foul and I just…lost it. I was mad that you were with him and not me, you know?”_ _

__She felt warm all over at the confession. “Really?” she murmured. They would talk later about whatever the fuck Daario said, but she couldn’t focus on that right now. She didn’t want anything invading this happy little place they’d created right there._ _

__“Yeah.”_ _

__They were really bad at this sort of thing. Relationships and the like. They were awkward and weird and had so much baggage between the two of them they could probably have their own airport code. She giggled, kissing him again. “We can fuck it up together then. And we can fix it together. Because I can honestly say I have never felt this good in my entire life and I always feel good with you Jon.”_ _

__If she was not mistaken, he blushed, the awkward maid. “Thanks?” he wondered._ _

__“Shut up.” She lay against him, listening to his heartbeat steady under her ear. Another thought occurred to her and she sat up, frowning at him. “How did you get so good with that mouth of yours?”_ _

__Jon smiled. “You want to see what else it can do?”_ _

__“Oh fuck yes.”_ _

__And he spent the rest of the night doing just that, only letting up briefly to allow her some exploring of her own. Which, after Dany thought the walls had come down from his shouts and cursing and at one point downright _whimpering_ , she was pleased that he quite enjoyed._ _

~/~/~/~

Jon Snow had a problem.

He was in love with Daenerys Targaryen. His best friend. His roommate. Probably his other half. And now she knew. She had to know, even if he hadn’t really said the words. He couldn’t sleep anymore without her in his bed. They snuck back and forth across the hall like they were teenagers avoiding parents, or in their case, Robb and Theon. It had to be obvious to the dumbasses that they were hooking up, since he discovered that Dany was quite _loud_ and honestly, he could get noisy when the moment called for it and it seemed to _always_ call for it with Dany.

He wasn’t quite sure what to do with respect to their roommates, but at least Robb already knew that he loved Dany. Missandei obviously knew, because girls shared all that stuff with each other all the time, plus it had been her idea to do the True Westerosi game that resulted in all this nonsense. Jon made a note that he would have to buy her the most expensive and prettiest gift for her birthday. Even if he really didn’t like spending money.

The problem Jon had now was that he didn’t want to keep this secret.

Except he wasn’t sure if Dany felt the same.

There had been a few close calls. They’d been sharing a very nice bubble bath when Robb barged in, demanding if he wanted chicken. He’d tried to get rid of his stupid cousin-brother, but the dumb fool wouldn’t leave. Thankfully he’d gotten rid of him, even if Dany had twisted at Jon Junior and the Twins because _she_ wanted chicken. “We’re probably never going to have children now thanks to that,” he’d complained, not catching what he’d said until after Dany had conveniently shoved an entire chicken leg into her mouth, almost choking.

And the other time, when they’d actually gotten a look at each other fully naked, in the stark light of day, wondering if perhaps they really _had_ fucked up their friendship. “My boobs are so oddly shaped, and my thighs are too big,” Dany complained.

“Oh fuck that, you’re perfect. I love all of you, every little bit, from that weird broken toe you have up to top of your silver hair.” He plucked at a strand of it, smiling like a lunatic. “It’s the moon.” She had smiled at him, in a strange way, like she hadn’t quite seen him before that moment.

If anything them hooking up hadn’t made it awkward, but the result was. _Just shut up_ , Jon kept telling himself, each time he wanted to blather on about something insanely stupid with respect to whatever they were doing. They still just sat on the couch and stared at her old movies or took long walks with Ghost where they pretended to be different characters when they interacted with other people, just for fun. He would hold the yarn for her while she knitted away at things and she would clean his room and nag him about getting his hair cut before doing it herself.

_It’s like we skipped all that pesky dating stuff and went straight to being married._

Jon would never say that out loud though. _Gods I’m so in love with her_ , he thought, about two months after they’d first hooked up, staring at her with moony eyes as she put the final touches on her Clean Planetos Day costume, complete with a skirt that looked like a cloud and rainbows and a headband that looked like the sun’s rays. “What do you think?” she wondered, spinning around. “Isn’t it pretty?”

“It’s amazing, I love it.”

She bounced over to him, leaning over Ghost and kissed him hard, giggling. “I love you.” Then her eyes when all wide at her slip. She snapped her mouth shut, a strangled noise in the back of her throat. “Um…”

His eyes locked onto hers. “What did you say?” he whispered.

“Nothing!” She went all high-pitched and squeaky. “Not a thing!”

All three of her iguanas were staring at them from their terrarium. Jon was sure that even they heard it. He smiled, unable to stop himself. “You did, you say something. You said you loved me.”

“I did not!”

“You did!”

Jon Snow didn’t care anymore. They hadn’t fucked it up in the last two months, it had been its same level of awkward and weird and just _them._ He jumped off the bed, flinging open the door and running into the living room, turning off the television, which had Robb and Theon exclaiming in horror.

“I was going to beat him!”

“That was cold man!”

“I have an announcement!”

Dany ran after him, the streamers of rainbows flowing behind her skirt like a train. “Jon!”

He threw his arms out to his sides, shouting. “I’m in love with Dany!”

There was silence.

Honestly, he expected there would be more fanfare. He blinked. Robb and Theon were just staring at him, while Dany might have had stars coming out of her eyes, he wasn’t sure. He crossed his arms over his chest. _Maybe this is a bad idea._ “Didn’t you hear me? I’m in love with Dany.”

Robb shrugged, sipping his beer. “Yeah, I know.”

“Well, I know you know, but Theon didn’t know.”

“Yeah, I know, it’s obvious. It’s been obvious since she moved in,” Theon said. He threw a crumpled piece of paper at him. “Now move out of the way, I’m about to beat this dumbass.” He glanced at Robb, frowning. “So who won the pool?”

“I think Missandei.”

“Of course, she knows everything.”

 _What are they talking about, a pool?_ He frowned at them both, unsure what to make of any of this. He glanced at Dany, who was just grinning at him. “I’m trying to be serious here, I’m in love with Dany. We’re together. We’ve been together.”

Theon made a face. “Yeah I know, my room is right next to yours.”

“You both are very bad at hiding,” Robb added. He tilted his beer bottle back, draining the last of it, before he waved at Jon. “Now get out of the way.”

“So you’re not…mad? I mean, Dany and I are together now. Things are different.”

“Just so long as you don’t go running back to Ygritte ever again, we’re good. Now _move_!”

He stood in place, catching Dany’s eye. His cheeks turned pink, when she approached him, holding the wand that Mother Planetos got to carry, apparently to bestow clean air and water upon them all. She tapped it on his nose, giggling when she leaned in. “You know nothing Jon Snow,” she teased, stepping closer. Her eyebrows lifted. “You’ve only slipped up like a dozen times in two months.”

“Yeah um, I’m not great at keeping secrets.”

“Understatement of the century.”

“I do love you,” he whispered, forgetting their roommates staring at them from the couch. All he could see was Daenerys. Silly Daenerys with her costumes and her bright smiles and all the wonderfulness and light of the world she projected out on a daily basis. He felt really stupid, unable to believe it took him this long to just _say it._ He took her hands into his, leaning in and whispering, eyes locked on hers, drowning in the violet depths, the shimmering bits of gold that flecked through them. He grinned again. “I think I have since the day you showed up outside…you couldn’t get in the building.”

She giggled. “I was shouting from the front step.”

“Asking for Bob.”

“I couldn’t remember it was Robb.”

He pulled her face up to his, kissing softly, forgetting everything entirely. Dany had a way about her that did that to him. She moaned softly, snaking around him, her hand cupping his face. She sighed into his mouth; words breathless. “I love you too, you know.”

And Jon Snow was sure that any problem he ever had again would pale entirely into comparison to his next one. You see, he was in love with Dany and Dany was in love with him, and now he wanted to marry her, and he was going to have to figure out a good enough way to ask her, because Dany was perfect, and she deserved perfect everything. He would have to get his mother’s favorite ring out of the family safe-deposit box up near Winterfell and of course find the perfect time, it couldn’t just be any ole’ day.

They kissed again, separating only when Robb and Theon had had enough, groaning and pretending to vomit over the sight of their two roommates making out in front of them. “Okay, we don’t need to see it!” Theon shouted.

“Or ever hear it again, soundproof your rooms you freaks.”

Jon tried to do that, finding a bunch of egg cartons and taping them all around his room, but it didn’t seem to work. Dany appreciated the sentiment though.

Missandei had won the pool. They were both astounded to discover that apparently after Dany had walked in on him naked and then the awkwardness that followed and the competition between them to try to “one up” the other, their so-called friends and roommates decided to bet on when they would hook up. Turned out that Missandei not only had it down almost to the date, but she also said it would be more than just a hookup between girl and boy roommate, claiming that they would be engaged and married within so many months.

And low and behold, the day he stumbled out those words to Dany—after fucking up the proposal over a dozen times—on his knee in her bedroom when he finally couldn’t take it anymore of having his grand plans wrecked, was the day that Missandei had picked in the pool.

“So unfair,” Dany grumbled, at their wedding a year later.

“Why?” he wondered.

“Well if I wasn’t so sure of it, I’d think she’d been planning this from the very beginning. She was the one who found the Tywin’s List ad for me to apply to after all.” Dany paused, before giggling. “Although we did think you were three girls.”

“What!?”

“It was how Theon wrote the ad, I think he said the loft was _sun-soaked and beige-y._ ”

“Ugh, arsehole.”

They got married after a serious of unfortunate circumstances at their wedding, including the return of Ygritte, who basically attempted to sabotage it, along with Dany having to wear an eye-patch because she slipped on one of Ghost’s chew toys, scratching her cornea, and then Drogon bit Jon when he tried to take the iguana from where he’d been sleeping atop the arbor they were set to wed beneath, resulting in an apparently poisonous and painful bite and his hand having to be wrapped up.

Despite his psycho ex, Dany’s eyepatch—she was quite adorable with it after all—and his wrapped-up hand, they got married and returned to the loft, which was now theirs after Robb and Margaery got married and moved out, and then Theon and Sansa were thinking of moving in together.

A few months later, it was time to say goodbye to the place. Jon had decided to give up bartending, finding that after all this time he actually _wanted_ to do something else. Definitely not use his law license or anything, but he had found he liked writing and the character that he liked to play pretend with when he and Dany felt like being other people—Captain Aegon Summer, Dornish private detective with a weakness for silver-haired ladies like his partner Adny Yengartan—seemed to go over well with young adult audiences. Somehow, he found himself becoming a published author.

“It’s so weird to be here like this,” Dany wondered, sitting on the couch, surrounded by everyone. Missandei and Grey, Jon’s friends Sam and Gilly visiting, and Gendry and Arya with them all. She smiled up at him. “But I have the perfect solution to saying goodbye to this place.”

He frowned. “Oh?”

“Oh yes.” Dany got off the couch and skipped to their room, singing as she did. “I’m gonna’ put on my skirt, yes, I am, I’m gonna’ put on my rainbow skirt because it’s my faaaaaavorite!”

Arya wrinkled her nose in distaste. “Gods, she really can’t sing.”

“Hey that’s my wife you’re talking about. “ And no, she really couldn’t sing, but he loved her for it. He looked up and grinned as Dany skipped out, wearing her rainbow tulle skirt. She climbed atop the dining table, throwing her hands into the air. “I think I know what she’s doing…”

“Aegon C!”

They all laughed and jumped around, scrambling. “Bobby B!”

Jon spun Dany around, tipping her backwards for a long, deep kiss. She giggled against him, wrists locking around his neck. Her violet eyes twinkled merrily. “With a twist.”

“A twist? Not Lannister edition?”

She chewed her bottom lip again, tilting her face closer to his, so their noses brushed and only he could hear her whispered words. “Good Queen Alysanne edition,” she said, taking his hand and dropping it between them to press to her stomach. She giggled again. “Pick your descendent.”

_Pick your descendent…_

He gaped, finally realizing what she meant. It only took him a full five minutes, while everyone set up the game around them. “No…seriously!?”

“Don’t be so surprised,” she scoffed. She straightened up, arching an eyebrow, rather lecherously. “You do know what to do with that fine body of yours after all.”

He felt stupid, fuzzy, excited, bouncy, and numb all at the same time. _A baby…_ “Wow,” he mumbled unable to focus on anything else. He swung her around in his arms. “Well no drinking then for you, so what kind of a drinking game is this?”

She shrugged. “The kind where we can have fun.” She silenced him with another kiss, swatting lightly at his ass before she hopped away. “Come on Jon Snow, I haven’t lost a game of True Westerosi and I’m not going to lose now.”

“What are the stakes?”

“Umm…whoever wins gets to name the baby?”

He grabbed a bottle of beer, cracking it open and almost drained half of it. “You’re on!”

He ended up losing, how he didn’t know. It didn’t matter. They’d have a story to tell little Alysanne one day though, about how her parents fell in love and didn’t even know it was happening and then somehow got together after a drinking game went wrong. They might leave that part out though.

Didn’t want her to think they were crazy or weird or dorky or anything.

Although that failed spectacularly, because it wasn’t like they tried to be that way. They just were. And neither Jon nor Dany would have it any other way.

Even if Jon sometimes tried to justify duct taping Alysanne’s toys together instead of getting new ones and Dany dressed up as a dragon for Alysanne’s first birthday party, terrifying the children instead of making them laugh.

It just kind of happened. Like them.

**fin.**


End file.
